


mewtwo strikes back

by wallakihyun (orphan_account)



Series: kiho bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack-ish, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Short, they don't actually do that much but still rated m for mentions i guess?, this is a low point in my life, um.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wallakihyun
Summary: So here’s the problem: watching Wonho watch Pokemon: the First Movie turns Kihyun on.





	mewtwo strikes back

**Author's Note:**

> all of the smut-worthy squares and this is the one I choose
> 
> obviously, I don't own anything Pokemon-related mentioned here, etc, etc
> 
> pokemon square for my kiho bingo card!

It's disgusting.   
  


  
Disgusting, vile, pathetic, but Kihyun has tried to deny it for the past half hour and it's getting really difficult. Especially when the evidence makes itself handy in the form of Kihyun's half-hard dick.  
  


  
No, there's no getting around it—Kihyun is turned on, extremely so, by the sight of Wonho watching a Pokemon movie.  
  


 

Kihyun is aware of Wonho’s Pokemon obsession. He owns plush toys of Pokemon Kihyun has never heard of, and he spent all of last summer playing the game, even continuing long after the hype surrounding it died out. He’d only stopped reluctantly when midterms came around fall semester, and he didn’t have the time to even check his phone much less go around chasing Pokemon. Wonho also has DVDs of every released Pokemon movie, probably still keeps his card collection back at home. 

 

 

Kihyun didn’t think this was going to pose such a problem when they moved in together at the beginning of the semester (his previous roommate had decided to study abroad, and Wonho was moving, too, so it was convenient. Even more convenient when they took their relationship from occasionally fucking to sort-of domestic boyfriends).

 

 

But Wonho had insisted that Kihyun should join him in what was probably his hundredth rewatch of _Mewtwo Strikes Back_. So now they’re both seated on the living room couch, Wonho hugging a Squirtle and Kihyun awkwardly holding a Charmander plushie on his lap (Wonho had handed it to him with a _“here, you can’t watch Pokemon without one of these”_ ). It should be a perfectly lazy, comfortable Sunday afternoon, even if Kihyun has absolutely no interest in Pokemon or the dated movie. Except Wonho has discarded his shirt for who knows what reason, and his chest, arms, defined muscles are more inviting to stare at than whatever is going on on the screen. Wonho’s black hair is deliciously messy, his eyes narrowed as they focus on the television, and—god, he looks so disgustingly beautiful.

 

  
Wonho's lips, too, lush and bitten down in concentration, do things to Kihyun that he would never speak out loud.   
  


  
Now, Kihyun thinks, if his subconscious had desired something along the lines of sucking Wonho off, that would've been more convenient—Kihyun could drop to his knees on the carpet easily, nestle between Wonho's thighs, and pull down the front of his joggers. Kihyun would win in the showdown between his mouth around Wonho’s dick and whatever childish plot Wonho isso focused on.  
  


  
Unfortunately, Kihyun's brain rather prefers Wonho's pretty lips on his own dick instead.   
  


  
Which is problematic, because Wonho is too invested and engrossed in the cartoon to ever consider tearing away his eyes from the television screen right now, much less blow Kihyun.

 

 

“ _ Our team is bringing back what we believe to be a Mew fossil. I pray it’s authentic. If so, I may finally have the DNA I need to create the pokemon powerful enough to survive the cloning process, _ ” Kihyun hears.

 

 

“Why are the characters on the DNA analysis programs Ancient Greek?” He wonders out loud as he tears his eyes away from Wonho’s face and focuses on the screen instead. “I really don’t think that’s accurate at all.”

 

 

“Shhh,” Wonho responds.

 

 

Kihyun lets out an annoyed huff. This is ridiculous. Wonho’s extreme fixation on a movie made for kids in the fucking nineties is ridiculous, and so is Kihyun’s hard dick. 

 

 

There’s a vaguely ugly bald cat on the screen when Kihyun decides to do something about the situation. He pushes the Charmander aside and nudges closer to Wonho, rests a hand on his thigh. 

 

 

Wonho doesn’t react, hanging on every word the girl is saying now:  _ “Everybody here is a copy. That’s why there’s a two after all of our names.”   _ She’s addressing some Pokemon floating around her, along with the bald cat. Who is apparently Mewtwo, Kihyun guesses now. And they’re communicating by—

 

 

“Telepathy,” he murmurs in what he hopes is a seductive manner as he sits up, pulls Squirtle out of Wonho’s grip and sets it next to Charmander, and (sort of awkwardly, he thinks, but only sort of) climbs into Wonho’s lap. “How interesting.”

 

 

Wonho’s hands come to a rest on Kihyun’s waist, instinctively, but he still peers over Kihyun’s shoulder. “Kihyun, I can’t see the movie,” he complains. 

 

 

“Really,” Kihyun deadpans. It’s a testament to how annoyed Kihyun is and how enraptured Wonho is by the show, because under normal circumstances, Kihyun would never initiate something like this and Wonho would never pass up the opportunity. But it’s okay, because he wasn’t expecting such an easy victory. 

 

 

He buries his face into the crook of Wonho’s neck and lets him watch for another minute or so, listening to Wonho’s steady breathing and biding his time. Wonho’s arms wrap around Kihyun instead in the absence of his Squirtle. Kihyun isn’t one for much cuddling, but this isn’t exactly  _ unpleasant _ , being surrounded by Wonho (even though his legs are bent rather uncomfortably and his back is starting to hurt), so he lets it go on for a little longer.

 

 

Kihyun moves on to the next part of his battle plan after a couple of moments, shifting a little and raising his head. Wonho isn’t looking at Kihyun at all. Kihyun leans down again, but instead of resting his head, he mouths at Wonho’s neck.

 

 

“Fuck.” Kihyun smiles against Wonho’s skin when he hears that. “Kihyun, what–”

 

 

But his words dissolve into a soft sigh instead, because Kihyun starts licking a stripe up Wonho’s neck, stopping at his jaw. Rather lewd, but successful, because he knows Wonho’s brain has done that thing where it comes to a freezing halt, when Kihyun is with him, on him, doing  _ this  _ to him. It takes Wonho a few seconds to start again, stuttering out his words. “I’m trying–to watch the movie, Kihyun, I’m gonna–gonna miss the part where Mewtwo cries as they dissolve–”

 

 

Wet kisses along the jawline, and Wonho’s words fail him again. 

 

 

_ “I have slept for so long it seems like forever.”  _ The sound is distant to Kihyun’s ears as he pulls back, sits up in Wonho’s lap. “Look at me,” he starts to say, but he doesn’t really need to, because Wonho  _ is  _ looking at Kihyun, panting softly as he sinks into the couch. 

 

 

And then he tugs Kihyun back down toward him, one hand holding him firmly against his body as the other hand cups Kihyun’s face, guiding it toward his mouth. 

 

 

Kissing Wonho with annoying dubbed voices talking about Pokemon and cloning in the background is kind of a new experience, Kihyun thinks. He has little patience, too, so he tugs at Wonho’s bottom lip, runs his tongue over it afterwards, deepens the kiss. His hands roam over Wonho’s chest, and there’s nothing really _lazy-Sunday-afternoon-spent-watching-childhood-cartoons_ about this, especially when Kihyun rolls his hips against Wonho’s, eliciting a choked moan.

 

 

They’re both definitely hard now, rutting against each other—or as much as their akward position on the couch allows, really—Kihyun slightly panting against Wonho’s lips. 

 

 

It feels so  _ good,  _ and he’s fighting back an embarrassing groan when he hears the obnoxiously loud sound of shattering glass. Wonho glances over Kihyun’s shoulder. “We missed Mewtwo breaking out of the lab,” he breathes out. “Oh no.”

 

 

Kihyun scowls, because _god_ , he should have won against the damn Pokemon by now. So he detaches from Wonho’s body, and when Wonho’s eyes are back on him, mouth open in protest at the absence of contact, he trails a hand down Wonho’s abdomen to palm him through the fabric of his sweatpants. Wonho moans at that, and Kihyun would never admit that it’s music to his ears, because it's a grossly sappy thing to say.

 

 

“Wonho,” he says, a hint of a growl in his voice. Wonho gulps at that, and Kihyun can’t help but be pleased at this affirmation of his power over Wonho. Even when put to the test against Pokemon. “Do you want to watch Pokemon, or,” he pauses, “do you want to blow me?”

 

 

And Kihyun doesn’t really need to wait for an answer—he scrambles off Wonho’s lap and sits back in his previous seat on the couch. It takes only a split-second’s worth of pause for Wonho to follow, standing up. 

 

 

Kihyun has a view of the movie for the first time since he had climbed into Wonho’s lap. The bald cat, or Mewtwo, he remind himself, is significantly bigger and even has armor now. 

 

 

But then Wonho drops to the floor in front of Kihyun, and there’s no reason for him to focus on the movie anymore, not when Wonho hooks a finger under the waistband of Kihyun’s shorts and drags down.

 

 

_Success_ , Kihyun thinks, this is what success feels like. He’s won the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> god idk man i can't actually write smut so
> 
> apologies for the fic overall lol


End file.
